


Dad, Listen

by TrepidationChance



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bears are our enemy, I know.<br/>Just not this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad, Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!  
> This fanfiction was written during class at my teacher's request, so I'm gonna post it here~

Dad, why won’t you listen? I keep telling you this bear is not our enemy; not the beast you need to slay! Can you not see the life in her eyes? The smell of fear that lingers in her scent? You pride yourself in being able to detect a bear with a whiff of your nose, but can’t you tell the difference between the foul breath of carcass from the sweet dew of blooming flowers?

You parents are both alike; never listening to reason, MY reason. You both are reluctant to use your ears. There is a reason you only have one mouth, Dad. However, I’m not willing to make the same mistake. I can’t change you, hoping you will understand. No, I will MAKE you understand. This bear is not the creature you seek revenge in. She is your wife, for gods’ sakes!

I am not sick, nor am I confused. If anything, I haven’t been clear about my life until now. I didn’t know what I needed to do, until I changed Mum into this form. If there is anyone you should blame for your loss, it should be me. However, you will be your love’s murderer if you should think to skin this bear alive with your bare hands!

What happened to the father I knew, supporting me up when I needed your back. What happened to the one person I thought would always listen to me? Why do you know point the very same weapon you used to slay a beast at me? It is because I am protecting one? I am only doing what you were doing for me! I am now offering my back for Mum.

Do I sound delirious? Do my eyes not burn with will? Look into my soul; who do you see? Your daughter, who should not have to point her arrow at her kin. I am far from mad, Dad. I just need to protect the same family I am aiming my weapon at. I yell at you that you are wrong, but you still do not listen. I tell you the reason, MY reason, but you brush me off as a madman.

You have two ears, Dad. Use them well.


End file.
